Gallery:Morito Chisaki
Morito Chisaki Gallery is a gallery page for the purpose of listing Morito Chisaki photos based on promotions and specific events. See more pictures see also: *Gallery:Morito Chisaki/Magazine Images Singles MoritoChisaki-AreyouHappy.jpg|June 2018 (Are you Happy?) 454695_1529226481.jpg|June 2018 (A gonna) 450494_1526223589.jpg|January 2018 (Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite) MoritoChisaki-JamaShinaideHereWeGo.jpg|October 2017 (Jama Shinai de Here We Go!) Gkyh0511-img1200x675-1509026955q1np7125048.jpg|October 2017 (Dokyuu no Go Sign) MoritoChisaki-Wakaindashi.jpg|October 2017 (Wakain da shi!) Moritochisaki2017goodboybadgirl.jpg|February 2017 (Good Boy Bad Girl) PeanutChisaki.jpg|February 2017 (Peanut Butter Jelly Love) Morito-DouDatteIino-Front.jpg|September 2016 (Dou Datte Ii no) Morito-BoogieWoogieLOVE-front.jpg|February 2016 (Boogie Woogie LOVE) z_willer00-img397x523-1457416327bzljjw31551.jpg|February 2016 (Koi no Magnet) z_willer00-img387x525-1457416310rhfh1s26017.jpg|February 2016 (Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~) MoritoChisakiJuly1.jpg|August 2015 (Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne) Morito201502.jpg|March 2015 (Itooshikutte Gomen ne) Albums 446367_1519846308.jpg|February 2018 (Hatachi no Morning Musume) MoritoChisaki-15Thankyoutoo.jpg|December 2017 (⑮ Thank you, too) Concerts MoritoChisaki-H!P2018SUMMER.jpg|July 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER) MoritoChisaki-CGMinazuki2018.jpg|June 2018 (Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~) MoritoChisaki-HinaFes2018.jpg|March 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018) MoritoChisaki-WeareMM18.jpg|March 2018 (Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~) MoritoChisaki-H!PWINTER2018.jpg|January 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER) MoritoChisaki-COUNTDOWNPARTY2017.jpg|December 2017 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~) MoritoChisaki-WeareMM.jpg|September 2017 (Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~) IMG_20170902_234701_232.JPG|August 2017 (Naruchika Morning Musume '17) MoritoChisaki-2017SUMMER.jpg|July 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER) MoritoChisaki-TsugunagaMomokoLastLive.jpg|June 2017 (Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥) MoritoChisaki-CGLiveTour2017Haru.jpg|April 2017 (Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru) MoritoChisaki-Haru2017Momochiism.jpg|April 2017 (Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochi-ism~) Chisaki2017Winter.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) MoritoChisaki-Fuyu2016-mft.jpg|October 2016 (Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu) 0000000103122.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) ChisakiHaruNatsu.jpg|May 2016 (Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu) 0000000082682.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) Moritochisaki2015summer.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Morito Chisaki-518020.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) Events MoritoChisaki-MM18KesseiKinenPremoni.jpg|September 2018 (Morning Musume '18 FC Event ~Kessei Kinen Premoni Dai Kanshasai! 22 Nenme mo Ikimasshoi!~) Sexycatnochisaki18thbirthdayenzetsu.jpeg|February 2018 (Morning Musume '18 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event) MoritoChisaki-CGValentines2018.jpg|February 2018 (CG VD ~S.C.N~) MoritoChisaki-MM17ChristmasEvent.jpg|December 2017 (Morning Musume '17 Christmas FC Event ~Premoni 2~) MoritoChisaki-CG3rdAnniversaryEvent.jpg|November 2017 (Country Girls 3 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Minna Genki Shiteta?~) MoritoChisaki-MM20thAnniversaryEvent.jpg|September 2017 (Morning Musume Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Event ~21 Nenme mo Ganbatte Ikimasshoi!~) MoritoChisaki-BD2017.jpg|February 2017 (Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2017) ChisakiChristmas.jpeg|December 2016 (Country Girls FC Event 2016 ~Christmas♡Girls~) ChisakiBusTour4.jpg|October 2016 (SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 4 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2nichi Bus Tour in Isumi) MoritoChisaki-BD2016.jpg|February 2016 (Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2016) MoritoSatoyama.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai) Theater MoritoChisaki-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|June 2018 (Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~) KizetsuMorito.jpg|March 2016 (Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!) Photobooks 8fdafb646453d06f22cebe6f915e3a95.jpg|January 2018 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2018 WINTER) 430380_1500382860.jpg|July 2017 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 SUMMER) 413707_1483879728.jpg|January 2017 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 WINTER) 399426_1470672849.jpg|July 2016 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2016 SUMMER) 382966_1452258971.jpg|January 2016 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER) Morito Chisaki-561504.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) 350587_1420327331.jpg|January 2015 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2015 WINTER) Other Official Profile Images MoritoChisaki2018august.jpg|August 2018 (Country Girls) Morito2017july.jpg|July 2017 (Morning Musume) Chisakidec1.jpg|January 2016 (Country Girls) ChisakiCG1.jpg|January 2015 (Country Girls) Other FB_IMG_1529056748021.jpg|May 2018 (au x Hello! Project) blog, Ishida Ayumi, Morito Chisaki-719710.jpg|July 2017 (with Ishida Ayumi) HYRoSsSl.jpg|November 2014 (with Satoda Mai) Chii03.jpg|2014 (CoCoRo Gakuen) Chiisdm.jpg|2011 See Also *Gallery:Morning Musume *Gallery:Country Girls Category:Morito Chisaki